Umbral
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Endeavor se aferra a desear no desear a su familia.Él sabe que ha sido un mal padre y que esperar que sus hijos estén con él, mientras se recupera de su dura batalla, es una ironía absurda.Aún así, una noche en cama mirando el marco de la puerta con su único ojo sano, le dan la bofetada de realidad: En un par de meses no puedes sanar veinte años de ausencia Después del Capitulo 191


**_UMBRAL._**

Si le hubieran dicho alguna vez que pasaría una noche en vela mirando una puerta, habría dejado explotar una carcajada hiriente e irónica.

Se habría reído de sí mismo y se habría reído de aquel que hubiese osado en decir tal barbarie. Él, mirando una puerta en expectativa de algo, no era un panorama que pudiera caberle en la cabeza. Ni siquiera durante el parto de sus hijos en que, por supuesto, no estuvo, habría mirado una puerta con tal expectativa.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, con la mitad de la cara hecha mierda y la otra mitad, atenta y serena, mirando con su único ojo bueno el marco de la entrada.

 _Hawk_ se había ido hace unas horas y eso lo dejaba más expectante, dándose cuenta de la realidad a la que había rehuido y ahora le plantaba cara —la mitad que le quedaba.

No es que lo deseara realmente con el fervoroso afán con el que se desean las cosas profundas. Su deseo más grande llegó a él de manera insatisfactoria y había acarreado más problemas y cambios de los que hubo imaginado, teniendo que tomar las riendas de un nuevo horizonte y el cambio de pensamiento que conlleva una sacudida como esa.

Entonces temió que pasara lo que intentaba no desear, porque, de ser así, él tendría que responder con su nueva y mejorada persona.

Y si algo le inquietaba más que ser héroe, era ser padre.

Un padre de verdad.

No la excusa que se había dedicado a ser durante todos esos años.

Uno de verdad, que pudiera dar soporte y atenciones a su propia estirpe. Uno que dedicara más tiempo en su día para por lo menos pensar en todos ellos y a dejar en paz a uno sólo.

El padre de verdad que esa habitación vacía, carente de rostros preocupados por él, dejaba entre ver lo que en realidad había sido: Un padre ausente que repudió a su propia sangre cegado por el valor que le daba a su propia sangre.

Sus hijos estarían contentos de verle chocar tantas veces con pared y encontrar su Karma en esa dificultad inesperada que conllevaba ser el pilar del que debía sostenerse la sociedad. Para ellos habría de ser hilarante ese agrio cambio en lo que se supone debería ser una dulce victoria.

Y no es que los extrañara, pero se sentía horriblemente solitario el estar postrado en cama, con media cara deshecha, sin ningún indicio de que cualquiera de sus hijos se hubiera acercado a preguntar por su estado.

Se lo hubo dicho la última enfermera que pasó haciendo guardia y se sorprendió que siquiera Fuyumi, que era el puente entre su familia, hubiera estado ahí para él.

Y se lo merecía, que era la peor parte.

Se merecía ese desprecio y esa soledad que ahora mismo le dolían.

Se merecía esa habitación privada y el sonido de las maquinas andando, sin ser acalladas por risas de niño que nunca se detuvo a escuchar ni conversaciones de adultos que ahora ya eran.

Se merecía el pitido de sus signos vitales haciendo eco en sus oídos sin una conversación simplona de una esposa que pregunta cómo le fue en el día. No apreciar su belleza ni sus esporádicas sonrisas era la perfecta ironía a ese único ojo descubierto que miraba borroso.

La dura verdad estaba ahí, profunda y silenciosa en un tiempo que hace alusión a que todo es demasiado tarde. Que un par de meses de lucidez no borran en absoluto el vacío de la locura y terquedad de una veintena de años.

Y así, entre un deseo de no desear, por vergüenza de sí mismo, el amor de una familia que nunca mereció; los rayos del sol iluminaron la puerta de la habitación por la que en toda la noche no entró nadie.

* * *

Sólo quiero decir que quería hacer esta pequeña historia antes de que saliera el capitulo 192.

Es hora de retirarme y dejarle el paso a la gente joven.


End file.
